All I see is Red
by kijotenshi
Summary: [No.... I do not wish for you to see... my downfall.] [angsty one-shotter]


k i j o t e n s h i  
**Part One: All I see... is Red**  


My eyes stayed riveted on the spot where you once stood. The pure, pristine-white snow was dotted with droplets of blood. I dared not raise my own unblinking gaze to cold, harsh stare of lonely emptiness.

**All I see is the Red of your blood...**

  
  
I hear a dull thud as your body's weight clashes against the solid stability of the forest floor. I see, behold with my own eyes, the pain and disbelief etched across your handsome face. The sorrow and regret in your eyes is almost tangible... I reach out to assuage, to comfort it. I cannot hear what comes from my mouth. The screams, the echoing, seemed as if they were resulting from the anguish of another. I look up to see the smirking, deathly attractive mask of your adversary... the jewel drops from his hand to the ground, disappearing in the heavy snow. He collapses to the ground like a puppet with cut strings... dead.  
  


**All I see is my own Anguish...**

  
  
My eyes do not deceive me. My perception of things is not blurred, not entirely unclear. From my position on the cold, wasted ground, I saw nothing but the aftermath of Death and Destruction. The snowflakes swirling around us falls to the ground, joining in the spots of bloodied red snow. In my eyes, all was Red. Nothing but deep Blood Red. The golden light of your eyes was the only sanctuary that reached me through the absconding sorrow that encompassed my entire being. Even then, the radiance of my shimmering safe haven was dimming. I hear my cry clearly this time, as I crawl on my hands and knees to your crumpled form in the red snowdrifts. A glimmer, a spectra of a smile graces your shivering blue lip.  
"No" I hear you say.  
"I do not wish for you to see... my downfall."  
  


**All I see is the Light that is diminishing in your eyes...**

  
  
You see me shake my head, and glistening tears fall from my eyes to the ground as I continue to crawl slowly towards you. My eyes widen as I see the hopeless state that you are in. You're right leg was crushed, awry, underneath your body as a hand pressed against a gaping wound on your chest. And yet, even now, you are as august as ever. Even now, you are still the prideful one. Your silky white tresses were spread, fanning across the dyed-red snow... a small defiance against death, for they refused to turn red. Your ever-so-faithful katana was buried in the body of your enemy.   
Naraku, your rival.  
Naraku, my foe.  
  


**All I see is Death around me...**

  
  
I am mute as I cradle your head in my lap. I am deaf as you whisper words in futile attempts to console me. A thin trail of blood runs from your mouth to the ground. I absently wipe it off with my sleeve.  
"Why do I love you? When all is for naught?" I ask you, the cause of my grief, not expecting an answer.   
It was, after all, a rhetorical type of question... needing no question and needing no answer. For, the answer was one I knew since the moment I met you. I have nothing else to say as I embrace you to my own battered body. The shaking of your form was evident. Your fear of death was palpable, and entirely too understandable. I had finally found a weakness in you. The numb-ness of my senses were of no help to shut myself from reality... did nothing to help quell my pain.  
  


** All I see is Love that is Lost...**

  
  
"I should have realized I loved you sooner."  
The remorse in my own statement startled me as it did to you. I look down upon you and let the grief welled up inside me flow down my cheeks. I feel your gently tapered claw tap me beneath my frozen jaw, catching a crystalline tear in your claw tip.   
"These tears... as pretty as they are... do not become you." You whisper. "I am grateful, that you are crying for me."  
And then you close your eyes, shutting them away from me. 

**All I feel is Regret...**

  
"no...no..."   
"Don't leave me now."   
"Not now, when I need you most."   
"Not now, when I need your strength..."  
  
I sob as I pummel a fist in the ground. You bestow upon me, one more ghastly smile. I watch, horrified, as the pool of Red spreads beneath you and grows. It stains my clothes and melts the surrounding snow with its warmth. You reach slowly up to me, bringing me down to you. Leaving me one gentle, tender kiss.. and your hand drops to the ground.   
"I've always wanted to do that.." I can hear you say. "...kiss you."   
Your body gives a shudder, the loss of blood was too great, even for you.   
"Gomen nasai... suminasen...kagome." 

**All I know is aberrant Grief...**

  
The kiss you left so wonderfully dormant, suddenly stings as the ice wind blows. Your last breath was mine as well...   
Inhale.   
Exhale.   
Resounding... forever echoing infinitely in my mind.   
The tears had stopped flowing. I no longer had any. That was all. No more...  
  
The battle was won.   
Yet, at this moment, all I felt was the Red coming up to consume you. You were gone to a place where I could not reach you.. a blissful unconscious-ness. What was it called...? nirvana? ...This time, there was no consolation. I would have to live, or die, without you. And, that was when the realization dawned upon me... my Blind-ness could have lost us all.  
  
On me hands and knees, I crawled to the glistening jewel within the puddle of blood. The snow that had once hidden it, was melted with His blood. I grabbed it firmly in my frost-bitten hands, and shaking... tormented... I stood up. The Red-ness ran up to engulf me, as I welcomed it with open arms. Embracing the sensation, I looked about me. Come Spring, the field would be the same as it was, once again. People would play upon it, oblivious of the Pain it had seen in Winter. The sun would beam down from it's apex on top of the world, and all would be at peace once again. And none would know of the Shikon no Tama's last stand. The final destruction it had caused for it's chosen bearer. Perhaps, only a legend would remain in its stead...? Of the fateful few who had stumbled upon it...? Of the fatally curs-ed jewel or four Souls?   
But, of course.  
  
"Sayonara..."   
At long last, I succumb to the will of Death. It gripped me by the shoulders and ripped me apart... but the pain was nothing in comparison of losing you. It was comforting.   
"...live, and love, again. forget ... for me. Onegai...?"   
A flash of Light surrounded the hilltop.   
I hear the dull thudding of your heart beat once more. You shift slightly and a light groan escapes from between your lips.   
  
A small smile plays onto my face. It was finally over. I'm ready. It's finally over...   
Sesshoumaru. 

**All I see is Red.**

  
  
  
  
**review response time **   
  
**Nefra1:** o wow, I'm flattered. ur a gr8 sess/kag writer, I've always looked up to you! *THE* Nefra! wow... @.@ i think my head's getting woozy.   
**Napea/meamiko:** waiiiiiii!!! that makes it TWO -awesome- s/k writers that reviewed me. omgg, it's *NAPEA* -ima gonna faint..-  
**Sailor Panda:** okay, at this point on forward, i am officially proclaimed dead. SP has just done waaaattt?!?! review me? yesyes, i do believe i died.  
**nekotachi:** nekoneko-san! thank u 4 taking the time to review this one-shot and my other ficcies. ur loved and coddled... waiiii, i love kitties!  
**Hiei's-dark-angel03:** arigatou gozaimasu. come back to review some other time!!! (heh, i'm j/p)  
**Deanna/Angel:** thank u ^^  
**Tsuki no Tennyo:** nyuu... thanks! tty @ the SSpark forums, ne?  
**gundamwinggirl:** crying is good... never hold back tears. it makes me proud to kno my fic caused tears to be shed.  
**hen-neko-henshin:** never do that again!! XD. j/p. my ego has swelled. my head has enlarged to be to big for my body... nyuu  
**Tennyo'ai:** [last but not least, my BEST friend.] *coff*coff* siiggggghhhhhhhh... one of these dayz... i'm gunna stab you with a spoon. a longgg, slowwww, death. -cackle-  
  
**SilverQuick:** waiii, i never acknowledged the support you've shown in "Remnants of a Memory". you're an idol, ya know? "White Dogs: Perversity" is an all-time, sess/kag fave. *THE* silverquick likes a story of *mine*?!?! that's unheard of! absurd! ... lol.  
continue with your fics, i show full-frontal support in all you do. ^^. thx for being my first-ever reviewer for R.O.M. and coming back each tym. I wantcha' to know I realli appreciate it. 


End file.
